Dark DreamWings
This tribe was created by Popcorncomet, so no stealing or editing or you will be reported (AND I MEAN IT THIS TIME.) ~Description~ ' ' Dark DreamWing scales range in many colors, from blue-black to glittering purplish. They are always dark in color, adapted to blending into the shadowy void. Their scales also have scattered silver scales, like the NightWings do on their wing undersides, but DreamWing scales are more metallic and glossy, like polished silver. They can also be present on the dragon's legs, back, and face. Dark DreamWing wing undersides have swirling nebulas that are usually the color of the dragon's eyes. Dark DreamWing claws are reasonably sharp, but appear to be longer and more jagged in their Nightmare form, (see Abilities), but this has been dismissed to be merely a hallucination. ' ' ~Abilities and Diet~ ' Dreamvisiting' Dark DreamWings, like their name suggests, can control dreams. If let into a dragon's mind, they can give a dragon intense nightmares or good dreams. They can also visit the dream of any dragon without using a Dreamvisitor. The only way they cannot visit a dragon's dreams is if they are wearing Skyfire (a stone cut from a meteor). It is possible that a DreamWing could become trapped in the dream of another dragon until said dragon wakes up. When visiting the dreams of another dragon, DreamWings appear to be asleep or in a coma. ' ' Nightmare' They can also turn into Nightmare form. This is an intense hallucination that makes a dragon see what frightens them most. The longer a DreamWing is in Nightmare form, the worse the visions get until the enemy is either driven insane or dead. Most DreamWings do not prefer to use this ability because it is damaging to their mind, and they do not have control over when they transform or what they do when in Nightmare form. ' Sleep Venom''' DreamWings are also known to have venom in their fangs. This venom, like typical DreamWing venom, has sleeping properties and can make a dragon feel drowsy and make them slower in battle. This venom is the same venom used in tranquilizer darts, and eventually can put the dragon to sleep. Another venom is the Draught Of Living Death, a sleep venom so potent it can put a dragon to sleep- forever. Draught Of Living Death takes about a month for the venom glands to make another dose, so this tactic is used rarely. ''' Tail' Dark DreamWings have a tail tipped with a glowing orb. This orb is where energy is stored, but the energy can be used to conjure a Dream Shield (protect the dreams of other dragons), give a dragon a coma, turn into mist, or even create a bubble when underwater. Unless DreamWings have a large supply of energy, these tricks are very hard to do and rarely used. ' Diet'''' Dark DreamWings feed off emotion. There are two types of ways to feed- negative and positive. Positive dragons feed off happiness and love. If other dragons are happy, they are too. Negatives, on the other hand, feed off fear and grief. To do this, they torment the dragon in their dreams to survive. Negatives often have twisted, evil natures and are very aggressive. ' ' When DreamWings have a lot of energy, their tail glows very brightly. When they are starving, their tails are very dim. A healthy DreamWing can conjure many spells and become very talented with their tails and abilities. ' ' Dark DreamWings can also eat solid food, like meat or fruit, but it makes them very grouchy (like if a RainWing doesn't get enough sun time). ' ' ~History~ ' ' For about 30 years, Queen Comet ruled peacefully over the Dream Kingdom, known as the void. The queen was well-loved by all for her kind and caring nature, as she had made sure every dragon had a home and food. All of the dragons of her kingdom would give good dreams to all of Pyrrhia, and many dragons came to visit the lovely kingdom through a portal. ' ' There was one dragon who was not quite right. Her name was Illusion, and she was deformed. Unlike most DreamWings, who were powered by love and happiness, she fed off dragons' misery and fear. As a result, she grew up cruel and heartless, she had no love for anyone. Illusion, at the time, was a servant of Queen Comet, and she had an awful idea one day when she was bring her mistress food. ''That idiot queen, always happy and shiny about literally everything. I should be queen. I would create a new race of DreamWings, evil and full of hate. Dragons that kill without thinking, dragons with no ounce of love at all. ' ' That night Illusion cornered her queen in her own room. Comet was stabbed, and with her dying breaths she closed up the portal and broke the Chimera Stone, the crystal that made the portal work, into a thousand pieces. ' ' Illusion cleverly snuck into the royal hatchery and then smashed all of the royal eggs, so no dragon could replace her as queen. Then she told all the dragons of the mindscape that Comet's death had been an accident. She then claimed herself as queen. The other dragons accepted her, as all others were too frightened to challenge her for queen. ' ' Working with her scientist, Mindspirit, Queen Illusion created a new race of DreamWings by feeding them a mixture of RainWing and SandWing venom and a drop of Drought Of Living Death. This mixture was so potent that a drop mutated the entire tribe, giving them their nightmarish abilities and nature. Mindspirit eventually became "so annoying" that Queen Illusion killed him and then got a new scientist named Soul. They began to research on ways to open the portal, and realized that the portal could only be opened on the Silent Night Festival (a tradition of other DreamWings) because of the moon phases on that night. Because of the three moons's positions, the portal could only open in seven years worth of Silent Night festivals. ' ' About a year later, a NightWing prophet by the name of Blacksky spoke the Dream Exodus Prophecy. (See Blacksky's prophecy). The queen was outraged. She was even more outraged when a servant reported that there was a royal egg, one of Imagination's last offspring, that had somehow survived. Furiously, she gave the egg to Soul to experiment on. She accidentally fused two eggs together, actually following the prophecy. She didn't want to tell Queen Illusion, because she'd most likely kill her, so she threw it out of the kingdom on the day before the Brightest Night using her magical tail. It drained her of lots of energy, so she became very weak. At least I don't have to see that horrid egg again, she thought. ' ' ~Territory~ ' ' The Mindscape, or Void, is a very mysterious land. In the sky, galaxies and nebulas can be seen, making it spectacular sight to see. Strangely, the Mindscape is always night. The Mindscape has forests known as dream forests. These are trees of black that twist and swerve around. Random colors glow in the spaces between trees, and the colors change as time progresses. ' ' Another biome is called dream marshes. These are swamps in the Dream Kingdom that have all sorts of glowing plants. It is also home to Wondermoths, a species of glowing butterfly. ' ' Buildings in the Mindscape are built of silver with rubies embedded. Some are also made of crystal or opal. Most buildings in the Mindscape are libraries, or homes, and the largest library, known as the Dream Library, contains the history of all dreams recorded. The queen's palace is a huge palace with obsidian spires reaching into the air. Culture and Behavior Dark DreamWings are bloodthirsty monsters that enjoy feeding off other dragons' unhappiness and fright. Most dragonets learn to give their first nightmare at 1 year old. If there is the rare chance that a Positive dragon is born, it is usually killed or used as a slave. Like Queen Scarlet, Queen Illusion has an arena where she will watch dragons fight to the death for amusement. Instead of rock spires, the prisoners have giant towers that rise up into the air. Each tower contains 100 small cells that can fit one dragon with their wings tucked in. On the side facing the arena there is a barred door that is lifted when a dragon is forced onto the arena. Each prisoner has their wings chained to their underbellies so that they cannot fly up and attack the audience. Some dragons unlucky dragons get "solitary confinement", where they are chained to the wall of the arena. Some Dark DreamWings enjoy whipping them, burning them with torches, or throwing rocks and animal carcasses. Most dragons put into this sector usually go insane or die. The arena itself is a humongous black pit with black sand covering the ground. The walls are covered in thorns, and a barbed wire netting covers the top, so that dragons cannot escape. Viewers can watch from rock ledges towering above the sand, so they get a perfect view. Ebony fences cover the edges, so no dragon can fall into the fight. Category:Fanmade Tribes